Jealousy
by That Random Girl
Summary: You do have some power over him...he gets insanely jealous." Oneshot- Blossom thinks she needs a bit more power in her relationship. :P Don't be fooled by the pairing.


_B-B-Boomer and Blossom?!_

_Hehe. It would appear so. (Cries of "Blasphemy!" are heard) No no, I swear, it's not. But it did get me thinking._

_I miss PPG fanfiction! I'm sorry I haven't been on much...but I have been distracted. _

_Anyway, this is the first time in a long time I haven't been stuck at work Thursday night, so I thought I'd do some innocent drabbling, even though it's WAYY more than the required length._

_I hope you like it, I'll be a bit disappointed if I get no reviews *tear* but I'll survive, I always need practise. :)_

* * *

-_Blossom POV_

I sighed deeply as I walked along the pavement, glancing at the autumn leaves that crunched under my feet. Somehow the reddish colour of the leaves reminded me of _him, _and only him.

Another fight. It's not as though it's our first, but it's really making me lose faith in the entire relationship concept. My Boyfriend's stubbornness, his pride, cockiness and self-righteousness… It's gone beyond tolerable and evolved into him purposely getting into an argument with me just so he can win it and lord it over me.

I confess, I do admit defeat and come crawling back. Only because I'm afraid to lose him, aren't all girls afraid to lose their boyfriends? It scares me sometimes, how I'm so willing to please him… I'm so scared he'll leave me… I mean he's not my first boyfriend but-

I shook my head, my auburn hair whipping around me. I'm being paranoid again. Buttercup insists I am. She says stop worrying, she says stop fretting… Maybe I should. Maybe I _do _worry too much. I can't even remember what the fight was about.

I looked up at the townhouse in front of me. It was located in the regular suburbs of Townsville, just a few streets away from my own home. I sighed as I looked up at that house, knowing perfectly well who was located beyond those walls. A wonderful women, for a start, who acted as a sort of mother for the 3 boys, one of whom I was dating. I had visited this house many times, thankfully on more good occasions than bad…but today…

I groaned. Today I was here to apologize…again. For a fight I didn't start…_again_.

I walked up to the oak front door, kicking the abandoned Fall leaves half heartedly on my way, groaning. I felt like a real chump. Here I am, a Powerpuff Girl, and yet I feel so helpless. Why is it that having a boyfriend seemed to put me in such a powerless situation?

I frowned to myself as I rang the doorbell, pulling my jacket tighter around me. Stupid boyfriend…I love him but why did he have to be so _damn difficult?_

I heard the door open behind me and I turned, already opening my mouth, ready for an apology. I was taken aback. My boyfriend wasn't at the door.

He blinked down at me, standing slightly taller than me by an inch or so, as a smile crept over his face, the dimples in his cheeks becoming much more noticeable. His boyish, innocent charm still existed in his face and smile, as if he was still 10 years old, not 16.

"Boomer" I sighed, feeling almost relieved. "Hi."

He was shirtless, his muscular, pale chest exposed to the crisp fall air. His blonde hair was messy, as if he had just gotten out of bed, and his light blue straight leg jeans hung low on his hips, exposing his light blue cotton boxers. His blue steel eyes were twinkling maliciously at me, as if he knew why I was here.

"Blossom" He said lowly, in a sort of rough tone. "Long time, no see."

I scoffed, hearing the sarcasm ring clear in his voice. I seemed to be always here now, ever since me and Brick started going out. Boomer leaned on the doorframe, folding his arms and giving me a careful look from those navy irises. He grinned at me, his face understanding.

"Would you like to come in?"

Without waiting for an answer, he turned and walked down the hall, leaving the door open for me. I rolled my eyes and walked across the threshold, closing the front door behind me.

"I made muffins."

My eyebrows seemed to disappear into my short auburn bangs as I followed him into the kitchen.

"You…made muffins?"

He grinned at me, leaning against the bench. He somehow seemed cocky, confident. I never really saw him this relaxed. Usually he seemed so…shy.

"Yeah, they're cranberry." With a flourish, he gestured to the covered plate in the corner, where about a dozen still steaming, golden muffins sat. Self consciously I licked my lips, before shaking my head and grinning. Boomer…the chef?

"I suppose you're looking for my brother" The blonde boy mused, reaching over and selecting one of the warm, cranberry muffins. He gave me a knowing look, his face still calm and strangely overconfident.

I frowned, leaning against the bench with my arms folded. "Yeah…" I gave him a look, my pink eyes narrowed. "How did you-"

"_Know?"_ Boomer rolled his eyes, peeling apart the dessert in his hands. "Brick was going on and _on _about it this morning." He raised a hand, gave me a knowing look, and opened and closed it rapidly gesturing to me Brick's "chattering" skills with his hand. I smirked, shaking my head at Boomer's childish 'on and on' hand movement.

"So I suppose he mentioned how he's not willing to give in." I found myself snarling, looking at the tiled kitchen wall thoughtfully.

"You suppose correctly" Boomer agreed, nodding. "My brother? Admit he's wrong?" He smirked, peeling off a piece of muffin and chewing on it thoughtfully. "Hell would sooner freeze over."

I smirked at him, knowing he was right. People thought _I _was stubborn? They clearly had not met Brick. I stared at my shoes, now stumped at what to say. I had to admit, this is the longest time me and Boomer had ever spoken to one another. Usually it was a _'hey Blossom, how's Bubbles'_ or it was a '_Hey Boomer, where's Brick_?' We'd never seemed to have a conversation. Until now that is…

I gave the blonde boy in front of me a careful look. He was strangely friendly, charismatic, when you got to know him. I never knew…

Boomer caught me staring and smiled, showing those clear dimples again as he leaned casually against the bench. He slid the plate of muffins over to me, offering me one. I accepted with a grin. Cranberry was my favourite…

"So how is... you and Brick?" He asked me, tilting one eyebrow upward. "As good as…it can be?"

I frowned, taking a bite out of my muffin. It was good.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I found myself saying, my voice muffled by the muffin contained in my mouth. My hand shot to my lips as I realised how much muffin I probably sprayed everywhere. _How embarrassing._

Boomer sniggered, appearing not to have noticed.

"The thing with my brother is…" Boomer began, looking at me thoughtfully. "Is that me and Butch heavily debated whether he could physically be in a relationship with anyone else. He's so stubborn and headstrong that we doubt he can put anyone ahead of himself." He rolled his eyes. "But- I gotta hand it to ya, you certainly have some power over him."

I swallowed, my eyes widening. "R-really?" I frowned. "What makes you say that?"

Boomer grinned. "He gets insanely jealous."

I smirked, licking my finger. It did please me to know that, that at least I have _some _control in the relationship.

Boomer looked troubled, looking away from me and instead frowning at the fridge. I swallowed again.

"You okay?"

He shrugged, his muscular shoulders contracting as he still leant casually against the tiled kitchen bench. He turned to me again. Those big, innocent navy eyes looked at me thoughtfully. I got a feeling, like I was being x-rayed with those eyes as he watched me closely.

"I just don't get it, Bloss."

I frowned at him then, looking worried. "What…don't you get?"

He gazed at me, pushing off the bench slowly, flexing like a cat. Those blue eyes still watched me closely as he walked around the bench, standing square in front of me.

"Why you let Brick treat you this way."

"I-" I frowned at him as he leaned against the bench next to me, hoisting himself up and sitting on it, still gazing at me.

"What do you mean, Boomer? Brick treats me-"

"Like you're one of us." He sighed, rolling his eyes. "I mean, you're his girlfriend, not his brother. We're forever, you know? We're gonna be here no matter what." He gave me a grin. "We have to put up with his crap no matter what, but you…you have a choice. You can break up with him if he treats you like crap…but you don't."

"He doesn't-" I frowned, suddenly very confused. It was as if a million different thoughts were running through my head. "I don't think-"

"I mean, Bloss, it's like he's _your _leader. Like he knows you're going to agree with him simply because he knows you will…'cuz you're good, and sweet."

I jumped slightly then, glancing at him curiously. Did he just give me a compliment?

"So he starts arguments with you" He continued, frowning and rolling his eyes, now looking moody. "I don't like that…the way he treats you. You don't deserve it."

"Well…I…"

I was lost. Boomer barely spoke to me, now here he was saying all the things that now raced through my head …my biggest worries. He was right, Brick did start a lot of arguments with me…he was right, sometimes I think Brick thought he was my leader…But he's _my_ boyfriend...Boomer's _brother…_we were discussing... I mean…was this right?

"I'm sorry Bloss" I suddenly blinked, realizing Boomer had begun to speak again. "But I think you can do better…you need to make him see that you're not his to mould, you're not his to boss around…and you don't have to give into him everytime you guys fight."

He swung his legs thoughtfully, giving me a mysterious, watchful look. "You need to make him see that he's lucky to have you…not the other way around. I hate seeing a pretty girl like you wonder over here looking so sad."

I realised then my mouth was open and I closed it quickly.

B-Boomer? Was he-

_He's hitting on you…_My head seemed to tell me.

He suddenly jumped down from his post, giving me that same cocky, confident look. He winked at me, as if sending me a message.

"You know what I'm talking about Bloss, you have to make my brother see what he's taking for granted…what he's missing out on…you don't deserve to be taken for granted..." Was he creeping closer to me?

I looked up, he was now really close to me. My chest was almost pressed against his. I was lost for words. "I-"

"Another muffin?" He suddenly asked me, offering me the plate again. I gave him a look, looking up into those blue eyes.

"_What the-"_

We looked over, and found Brick- _My boyfriend- _in the hallway. The soda can he was holding in his hand hung limp, and so did his bottom lip as he looked at us, his red eyes switching from one to the other rapidly. His eyes were wide, fiery, furious. I could practically _feel _the anger and heat rising in him as he took in the situation before him. His muscles tensed- I could see through his red shirt he wore- as he glared at us suspiciously, his soda can crunching in his fist as he looked at us.

...Must have been a sight, now I realise. Boomer, shirtless, offering me a plate of muffins while we're inches away from each other in the kitchen, gazing at each other. I bit my lip, wondering what the hell was going on. I looked up at Boomer, and his face still showed that cocky, knowing expression as he winked at me slightly, quickly- so quick I thought I must have just imagined it.

I glanced again at Brick. That shocked, almost lost look in his eye as he frowned at us, taking in the scene slowly, breathing heavily as he suddenly snarled at his brother.

"Brick" I sighed, giving him the same look Boomer had. "We were just…" I picked a muffin that was laid out in front of me. "…eating muffins."

Brick frowned, looking confused, unsure. He looked so much like a lost, innocent confused little boy I almost felt like cooing at him. I recognised that expression- jealousy. I felt this rush then, of control.

I had missed it, that feeling of control.

"Yeah Brick" Boomer said cooly, grinning widely at his brother that was still frozen in the doorway. "…want one?"

"No" Brick muttered, flustered. He gave me a careful, worried look, as if paranoid one of us did something, but he wasn't sure what. He looked caught- in between saying something and looking like a fool and pretending nothing had happened. He walked over swiftly, cautiously, to us before grabbing my arm gently, pulling me towards him. He was glaring at his brother carefully, protectively, before planting a kiss on my cheek, while watching both me and Boomer like a hawk watches over his eggs.

I raised my eyebrows suddenly, feeling a grin wash over my face.

"You're affectionate" I remarked, raising my eyebrows as he brought me closer to him, a worried and hopeful look on his face.

"I'm always affectionate"

"I recall last time…" I folded my arms, giving him a concerned, confused look. I couldn't believe it. "I recall last time all you did was argue with me, and refused to talk to me unless-"

"Yeah well" He suddenly looked at me hopefully, giving a quick sideways glance at Boomer, who was watching him closely, but turned away suddenly to look out the window. Brick narrowed his eyes before turning back to me, that caring, protective look in his eyes.

"Yeah well… I just wanna say I- I'm sorry Babe. I mean…you know I never meant to start that fight and you know I love you and I was wrong. Forgive me?"

My eyes widened and I tried hard to mask my surprise. I couldn't believe it. Boys were that easy to-

"I _guess_ I can forgive you" I found myself grinning, biting my bottom lip to keep from smirking. "_This_ time."

He kissed me on the lips, wrapping his arms around me tightly. He held me tightly against him and I grinned into the kiss, throwing my arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. I swear I heard a snigger as Boomer walked out of the room, probably chuckling to himself.

5 hours later, and Brick still could not let me out of his sight. Something seemed to have shattered around him, that barrier of pride and stubbornness he always seemed to have around me. His arms now never seemed to leave me, his lips always seemed to be kissing my neck, shoulders- he kept saying how much he loved me, and how he didn't say it enough… I replied back coolly, teasing him, before I finally smirked, shook him off and excused myself to go to the bathroom. He pouted at me as I walked out of his bedroom, grinning in reassurance.

_"Don't be long, Baby…"_

_..._

I found him in his room, and I was still smirking as I entered, hands on hips.

"How did you-"

"Brick?" Boomer's smirk matched mine as he put down his magazine he was reading and gave me that knowing look from where he lay on his bed. "Please, my brother's so predictable. I hope you didn't mind, I thought he needed…" He looked off thoughtfully, grinning proudly to himself. "…to be taken down a notch."

My eyebrows rose as I smirked at him, folding my arms. "Taken down a notch?"

"He was getting WAY too cocky" Boomer complained, blowing his blonde bangs out of his eyes. "And the way he was treating you? Nah, my brother's pretty easy…" He sniggered at me. "He's just a pussycat, so to speak."

"Well I guess I should thank you." I rolled my eyes. "But now he won't let me out of his sight."

"Hey, he got his awakening" Boomer shrugged, that playful innocent look on his face. "You need to have some say in your relationship, now he knows just what he's got. A chick-" He leaned closer, winking at me sneakily. "-Many guys lust after. And what's a bigger threat than his own bro hitting on his girl?"

I laughed then, biting on my knuckles to stifle the giggles. I was amazed.

"Wow Boomer…that's…smart."

"Hey" He said defensively, suddenly pouting. "I'm not as dumb as I look."

"Well…thanks" I shrugged. "For caring, for treading on someone else's territory…for…"

"Hey it's what I do" He talked over me, waving his hand. He suddenly looked at me hopefully. "But I can think of a thank you?"

I smirked. "A thank you? What would that entail?"

Boomer gave me that calm, confident look, his navy eyes now looking at me hopefully.

"Perhaps we can call it even if you can introduce me to that lovely pig-tailed sister of yours..."

I scoffed, punching him in the arm. I gave him a thoughtful look as he grinned sheepishly, a light blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Maybe that can be arranged…" I winked. "I do owe you one."


End file.
